gtafandomcom-20200222-history
S.W.A.T. (vehicle)
The S.W.A.T. is an armored law enforcement vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Designed as a large four-wheeled armored riot control police vehicle for San Andreas, the S.W.A.T. is more accurately described as an armored personnel carrier (APC), contrary to its "Tank" name. The S.W.A.T. is based on the Cadillac Gage V-100 Commando, which the real-life Los Angeles Police Department sometimes used as an urban assault vehicle during the 1980s and 1990s. The S.W.A.T. features a fully rotatable water cannon that can easily knock down enemies, meaning it can put out fires and is fun to drive as its shovel-shaped front easily pushes cars harshly with minuscule damage done to the APC. It also has double the health of any other general vehicle in the game due to its heavy armor. The S.W.A.T. can accommodate two people, who can enter through the doors on either side; there is also hatch on top of the APC but it is not accessible. The vehicle also features a wailing siren but lacks light bars to complement it. The S.W.A.T. may be used to initiate the Vigilante vehicle mission; however, since Carl Johnson cannot perform a drive-by in the SWAT, it is not recommended to try to do so. This vehicle is not bullet-proof/damage-proof/fire-proof/explosion-proof, meaning if being shot at by the FBI, SWAT, Army, or Police with heavy weapons, this vehicle may explode quickly, making it a terrible getaway car. However, in the last mission, there is a bullet and fireproof version. Locations * The S.W.A.T. is considerably rare, appearing only twice during the last mission, only one of which can be stored in a garage: ** The first one is required to be stolen by the player to ram into Big Smoke's Crack Palace (which is bullet and fireproof), but may be stored in any available garage space after. Due to a glitch during the mission, however, it is difficult to save the S.W.A.T. as it will normally disappear after the mission. The only way to save it will be to fail the mission and then play it again. This glitch also affects other law enforcements vehicles. The easiest way to fail and keep the SWAT is simply to park it in your garage, and then blow it up. Once the S.W.A.T. is destroyed, allowing the garage door to close and then reopen on the tank will restore it to perfect condition. ** The second one is seen inside the Crack Palace, it is also unlocked and drivable, but cannot be saved into a garage as the vehicle is stranded within the interior. Unlike the other one, it is not bullet nor fireproof. * Outside the mission, the S.W.A.T. can otherwise be spawned or made available using cheating devices and mods in both the console versions and the PC version. Trivia * The S.W.A.T. is one of the fastest of the law enforcement vehicles, despite its size and weight. The tank can also do 360's and burnouts. * Boxes of model S.W.A.T. tanks can be found in the Zero RC store, labeling the vehicle as the "Swat Van 92". Also, the wheels are thinner than the actual model. 92 refers to the year San Andreas is set (1992). * As indicated by the existence of the handling line being still in the game files of the PC version of GTA IV, a "S.W.A.T.", implied to be the same vehicle as that in GTA San Andreas, was intended to appear in the game.Grand Theft Auto PC: Grand Theft Auto IV\common\data\handling.dat>SWAT An equivalent was finally made available in The Ballad of Gay Tony, in which a NOOSE APC with an operable cannon fitted with explosive rounds is introduced. * The S.W.A.T. also shares the engine sound with the Enforcer and the Barracks. * Strangely, Denise or GSF members can do drive-by inside this vehicle. Gallery Swat tank.jpg References See Also *APC, The Ballad of Gay Tony equivalent. Navigation }} de:SWAT-Transporter (SA) es:Tanque S.W.A.T. fi:S.W.A.T. fr:S.W.A.T. nl:SWAT Tank pl:S.W.A.T. (pojazd) ru:SWAT Tank Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Special Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Police Category:SWAT